


The First Cam

by HCCamAccount



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, HCCamAccountAU, exposition dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCCamAccount/pseuds/HCCamAccount
Summary: Xisuma makes the first Cam!
Kudos: 39





	The First Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Cams were only given their title later on when the Hermits found out that they can hold cameras. Now, on with the *exposition* story! Set in Season 2

Xisuma sighed. It was his first season as admin, and things weren’t looking too good. The hermits were so busy with their work, but with work came problems. Almost everyone lacked raw material, as it was only the first few days of the season, but the grind was boring and time-consuming. They all wanted to hurry up, to get going with their projects. ‘If only I could find a way to help them, but not take away their control over their projects.’ He pondered, and suddenly, a thought. ‘What if they had assistants? Someone who would listen and help them out? Not players but not mobs.’ Pulling up a screen, Xisuma dismissed the code and began to think, working out his problems aloud.

“Okay, so the assistants can’t be players, that wouldn’t work. But they can’t be mobs, or else they’d be hard to use. Each one would need coding, one for each person. A personalized one, so they’d be compatible with each Hermit.” Xisuma began to type out some basic code, similar to the ones each player had. Expanding an image, he used his own model to experiment. “So if I copy over the basics of a body- no, more full people would probably lag the server, we’re not the most advanced with tech. Maybe they’d be smaller! Just big enough to carry items.” He quickly altered the image, and his model shrunk to a quarter of the size. “Just big enough to carry stuff around; that’ll help with hauling stuff around. Oh, and they can fly! No, that’s too OP… they’ll float! That way they can maneuver an area not designed for them.” Copying over code from bats, he paused. “How high can they float anyway? How about… 100 blocks? Not crazy high, but a fair height.” He looked over his model and mused. “We don’t want them taking up resources, so no hunger bar. But they’ll still eat anyway, so those who want to feed them can!” Finally, he spun his model around and smiled. Now for the basic coding, what every entity needed, like path-finding and decision making, and most importantly, autonomy. Tweaking small bits of code, Xisuma’s mind raced. New ideas for how they could help, their limits, and utilities, everything was so exciting! 

Eventually, long after the sun had gone down, Xisuma stepped back and watched as his new creation loaded in. In front of him, hovering above a command block, a smaller version of him began to form. First the particles, then the skin, then finally the clothes. The smaller Xisuma uncurled itself and looked around.

“Hello?” Xisuma whispered, not wanting to scare it. The small one looked at him and gave him a wave.

“Hello! My name is Xisumavoid, and I am your new assistant!” Xisumavoid chirped, floating over to the Hermit. “I am designed to assist you with all your projects, while still allowing you full autonomy. If you want my aid, simply tell me what to do, and I will perform to the best of my ability!”

“Well, hello there Xisumavoid! I’m Xisuma, your assigned Hermit. Today, we’re going to test the limits of your capability.” Xisuma explained, and the small assistant modded cheerfully. “C’mon! I can’t wait to show you off to the others!” He gestured to the assistant to land on his shoulder, and together they raced off.


End file.
